Our Future is Now
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian proposes to Emma, but before she can answer, they are sucked into a portal and transported ten years into the future where they encounter their children and future selves.
1. Part 1

**Title** : Our Future is Now

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, their children

 **Category** : Romance/Humor

 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope.

 **Summary** : Killian proposes to Emma, but before she can answer, they are sucked into a portal and transported ten years into the future where they encounter their children and future selves.

 **Note** : I know OUAT is not supposed to be taking place in 2016, but let's pretend it is for this story. This was intended as a one-shot but it got too long, so I made it into two parts. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Our Future is Now: Part 1/2...**

Outside of Granny's, Emma stared down at the man she loved, her mouth wide with shock. Killian was on bended knee, his hand holding an open velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring.

"Emma, my life changed for the better the moment you walked into it. I can't imagine my life without you. You make me so happy. I want to spend everyday making you as happy as you make me. I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed down Emma's face, as she nodded enthusiastically. She opened her mouth to say yes, but just as she did, the earth beneath them trembled. A moment later, a portal opened up right below them. Killian and Emma fell through the portal. The ground closed up behind them as if nothing had happened.

Killian and Emma fell through the sky and landed on the ground with a thud. They were stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. Killian reached out to touch Emma's shoulder.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Are you?"

He nodded with a lopsided grin. "I've had worse landings."

Emma managed a weak smile, as they both slowly stood up and dusted themselves off. It was then that they noticed where they were. They were standing in the middle of Main Street in Storybrooke, not far from where they had been standing a few moments ago.

"What in bloody hell?"

"Did we just go through a portal and end up in the same place we just were?"

Killian shook his head. "Something is amiss. Perhaps it's the same place, but a different time."

"Like when we ended up in the past in the Enchanted Forest."

"Precisely."

Emma sighed as she glanced around at the shops. "Only one way to find out."

She walked to the sidewalk, Killian following closely behind. She continued a few feet, stopping at a newspaper dispenser. She tapped the glass, her eyes widening.

"Oh my God. Look at the date."

Killian bent forward and peered through the glass. "Bloody hell."

The date read: May 12, 2026. Ten years in the future.

They turned to each other and said in unison: "We've been sent to the future."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand. How did this happen? Why?"

"Well, love, someone must have opened a portal and sent us here for some reason."

"But ten years in the future? I didn't even think that was possible."

Killian waved his hook. "Well, what about that movie you made me watch on Netflix? The one with the wizard and the mad scientist."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I told you. Marty McFly is not a wizard."

"Aye, but he does travel to the future."

"Yes, to help his future-..."

Just then, Emma was cut off by two children rounding the corner of the building and slamming directly into both of them. The dark haired boy and blonde girl tumbled backwards onto the ground.

Emma and Killian exchanged a look as she finished her sentence, "...children."

The little boy, who was about eight, and his sister, who was about six, stared up at Emma and Killian, their brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mom?" the boy said.

"Dad?" the girl asked.

Killian and Emma looked at each other.

"You don't think they're-..." he said softly.

"Our future children?" she whispered.

"That's impossible, right?" Killian said under his breath, as he eyed the two of them.

Emma did the same. It was hard to deny the resemblance they bore to Emma and Killian. It was like looking at mini versions of themselves. The boy had sparkling blue eyes like Killian and the girl had a smile just like Emma's.

The children stood up and looked at them.

"Mom, why are you wearing your old, red leather jacket?" the girl asked.

"Dad, what happened to your hair? Didn't you just get it cut yesterday?"

Killian turned to Emma with a grin. "On the bright side, we must not have aged much in ten years. Our children seem to think we look pretty much the same."

Emma chuckled. "What were you worried about? You haven't aged a day in 300 years."

Killian laughed. "True." His laugh faded as he glanced back at their future children and then looked at Emma, a slow smile creeping onto his lips. "These are our children, Emma. A little lass and lad just like you and me."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, pretty amazing."

"Uh, excuse me?" they heard the boy say.

"Yes?" Emma replied.

"Why are you acting like you've never met us before?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're our parents," the little girl added.

Killian licked at his lips. "Well, that is apparently true. But you see we're not from this time period."

"That's right," Emma added. "Believe it or not, we're from the past."

"Ten years ago to be precise."

The children exchanged shocked looks.

"Liam," the girl said. "They're from before mom and dad got married."

Killian smiled to himself. They had named their son after his late brother.

"Before they had us, Ella," he said.

"Awesome!" they finally said in unison.

Killian and Emma traded another look.

Emma addressed them. "Do you two have any idea who could have opened the portal that sent us here?"

Liam and Ella shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Emma and Killian.

"Listen, children, if you know something then you must tell us," Killian said.

Emma nodded. "Yes, we have to figure out why we were sent here if we have any hope of returning to the past."

"Why do you have to go back?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, stay here with us. We'll have double the parents."

"And double the rules," Liam groaned.

Killian shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. We can't stay in the future."

Emma bobbed her head. "If we stay here in the future too long, then we'll eventually change it. We need to go back or you two will cease to exist."

Liam nodded. "That makes sense. You're not married yet so if you stay here, you'll never have us."

Emma looked at Killian, remembering his proposal that had been so rudely interrupted. She smiled and linked her hand with his.

"That's right. We're not married...yet."

He grinned and squeezed her hand.

Emma tore her eyes away from Killian. "Okay, kids, you need to think. Why might we have been sent here?"

"Perhaps someone needs our help?"

Liam rubbed his stomach. "I can't think on an empty stomach."

"Me neither," Ella said. Her eyes brightened. "How about some ice cream?"

Killian and Emma laughed. Emma's laughed quickly subsided. "Wait a minute. The newspaper said it was Thursday. Why aren't you two in school?"

"Would you believe day off for a teacher meeting?" Liam asked.

"No," Killian said.

"Villain attack day off?" Ella said.

"Try again," Emma responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Liam sighed. "Okay, we skipped school. Please don't tell our mom and dad."

"You mean future us," Emma said.

"Why did you skip school?" Killian asked.

"Because it's boring," Ella said.

Emma shrugged. "You've just described every kid's feeling about school, but you still have to go."

"But they don't teach us anything important," Liam said. "We can learn so much more out in the world."

"The lad's right," Killian said. "I never attended school and I'm quite clever."

Emma rolled her eyes and said under her breath, "You're not helping."

Killian cleared his throat. "Uh, but I am sure I could have benefited from schooling."

Ella sighed. "It wouldn't be so bad if mom and dad let us practice our magic after school. But mom said no magic ever."

Emma's eyes grew large. "You both have magic?"

Liam nodded. "Yup, just like you."

"We are the product of true love, after all," Ella said.

Emma and Killian looked at each other and smiled.

Killian nodded. "Aye, that is true."

"Why did your mom...future me...say you could never use magic?"

Liam sighed heavily. "She's trying to protect us. She said magic makes us targets for villains."

"But dad said we should learn to use our magic to protect ourselves. Villains are always showing up around here."

Killian grinned. "Appears I am still the voice of reason in the future."

Emma sighed and then shook her head. "I am sure future me has thought this through. Having magic is a huge responsibility."

"Mom says she doesn't want us to carry the same burden she does," Ella said.

"Burden?" Killian said, as he looked at Emma.

Emma dropped her eyes. "Well, she's been the savior for ten more years than I have. Imagine the things that have happened in that time. People depend on me and it can be a burden. I'm afraid to let people down. And I am constantly being pulled in a thousand directions." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I think you're mother...I...am trying to protect you from that. To just let you enjoy being kids while you can."

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and placed a kiss to her temple. "I suppose I never really looked at it from your point of view before."

Ella shook her head. "But we need to protect ourselves from villains too. You can't always be there to protect us. Just last week, Zelena's flying monkeys showed up at recess and grabbed some of our friends."

Liam nodded. "We heard the villain alarm ring and we tried to get inside but it was too late."

"We tried to use our magic to stop them, but we couldn't. We're not good enough yet."

"And we never will be if future you doesn't let us practice."

Emma sighed. "I understand your frustration, but I am sure your parents...we...only have your best interests at heart."

"But dad doesn't agree with mom," Liam said.

Ella nodded sadly, "Yeah and that's why they've been fighting so much lately."

Killian and Emma exchanged worried looks.

"They've...we've been arguing?" Killian asked.

Liam nodded. "They never used to argue. Now they're fighting over us."

"And dad has been sleeping on his ship for the last week."

Killian dropped his eyes, as Emma's gaze swept across his face.

"I'm afraid they might get a divorce," Liam said softly.

"And it will be all our fault," Ella added, tears filling her eyes.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand in his, as he looked down at their future children.

"Don't worry, loves, your parents...future us... won't get divorced."

"How do you know?" Ella asked.

Killian smiled at Emma. "Because your mother and I are meant to be. You said it yourself. We're true love and true love never dies."

Emma nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "Your father is right." She paused, her eyes brightening, as she turned to Killian. "This must be why we were sent here. To help future us. To help save our marriage."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. I agree."

Liam chewed on his lower lip. "Yeah, about why you were sent here."

"Or actually how you were sent here," Ella said.

Emma's brow furrowed. "What?"

"We opened the portal," they said in unison.

Killian and Emma's mouths dropped open.

"You brought us here?" Killian asked.

"How?" Emma said.

Ella shrugged matter-of-factly. "We traded for two magic beans with some old witch we met in the woods."

"Then we stole Regina's book of spells and figured out how to bring someone from the past. We didn't actually think it would work."

"We really were pretty surprised when we saw you," Ella said.

Emma sighed. "Why not just come clean right away?"

Ella shrugged. "We were afraid you wouldn't want to help us."

Liam nodded. "But we realize now you kind of have to if you want to get back to the past."

Ella smiled brightly. "We figured that you two could help remind future you why you fell in love in the first place."

Killian smiled. "I think we can do that."

Liam's own smile appeared. "Get them to work together. Things are always better when they work together."

Emma bobbed her head with a glance at Killian. "We do make a great team."

"Aye, that we do. Always have."

Emma rubbed her hands together. "Okay, so where do you think future us would be right now?"

"At Granny's eating lunch," Ella said.

Liam nodded his agreement. "Yeah, mom said she's been craving grilled cheese all week."

Killian chuckled. "Some things never change."

Emma smiled and then looked down at their future children. "Okay, we'll find them, but you have to promise to go back to school."

Liam and Ella adopted pouts. Liam shook his head, "It's after 1. There's no point now. School's almost over."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, plus we called out pretending to be you, so we'll get in trouble if we just show up now."

Killian and Emma sighed.

"Fine," Emma said. "But tomorrow you go to school."

Killian looked at Emma. "What are we supposed to do with the lad and lass? I'm quite sure future us would not want our children wandering around alone."

Emma shook her head. "Guess we'll have to take them with us."

Liam and Ella high fived. "Yeah!"

"But you will have to stay out of sight or you will get in trouble with future us," Emma added firmly.

Killian and Emma turned around and started to walk toward Granny's when Ella's voice stopped them.

"You're going looking like that?"

Killian and Emma spun around and looked down at their clothes.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with the way we look?" Killian asked defensively.

Liam pointed at their faces. "You can't walk around town looking like you. People will wonder why there are two of you. And you can't talk to future you looking like that either. You need disguises. Haven't you ever seen a movie?"

Killian nodded. "The lad has a point. Perhaps a glamour spell like Rumple used when we visited the Enchanted Forest in the past is in order."

"Okay, I think I can do that," Emma said, as she held her hands up.

Killian brought his hook up to halt her. "But this time, love, I would like you to make me as devilishly handsome as I already am. I know that's a tall order. It's hard to compete with this," he said, gesturing to his face.

Liam and Ella giggled. "Dad doesn't change much in ten years," she said.

Emma smiled and then met his eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Emma waved her hand and then they glanced in the window of the store. She was still blond and looked similar to when she was in the Enchanted Forest. Killian's hair was dark, but his eyes were green and his jaw not as chiseled.

"Not bad," he said with a shrug.

Emma brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. "I don't know. I think the new you may be even more handsome than the old you."

Killian's eyes widened. "Bite your tongue. This jaw is as weak as cheap rum. This face isn't smoldering. And look at these eyes. They aren't piercing."

Emma laughed along with their children. "Humble as always. Relax, I'm kidding."

Killian dropped his eyes in embarrassment. "I knew that."

"Do us! Do us!" Liam and Ella chanted as they jumped up and down.

Killian and Emma's brow furrowed. "Why?" Emma asked.

"So we don't have to stay out of sight," Liam said.

Ella nodded. "Yeah, we can help you. We can be your kids."

Killian looked at Emma. "What do you think?"

"I guess we could pretend to be a family in need. That would definitely get future us to help."

Killian nodded. "And perhaps future us would see the error of our ways and realize our family and marriage is worth saving."

Emma smiled. "It might be kind of nice to get a taste of being a family."

Killian mirrored her smile. "Aye, that it would be. A little glimpse of our future."

They looked down at their children who had adopted puppy dog pouts and prayer hands.

"Pleeeeeeaase!" they pleaded.

"Ah, so I guess this is what our future holds, huh? Whining and begging," Killian said.

Emma laughed and patted his back. "Welcome to parenthood. We're going to have our hands full it seems." She sighed as she looked down at the kids. "Okay."

"Yay!" they cheered.

Emma waved her hand and their appearances changed. Liam now had red hair and Ella had dark hair. They both had light eyes. They admired themselves in the window.

"I am just as devilishly handsome," Liam said, adopting a British accent.

Liam, Ella, and Emma erupted into a fit of giggles.

Killian frowned. "I sound like nothing of the sort."

Emma stifled her laugh. "That was a pretty spot on impression."

Killian shook his head. "Nevermind that. Let's devise our plan."

"Well, future us must still know everyone in town," Emma said.

"Perhaps we should pretend to be a family living in the woods on the outskirts of town."

Emma nodded. "Sounds good. What kind of help should we pretend to need?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the children said there's a witch in the woods. Perhaps we could say that this witch has been terrorizing them."

"That should work."

"What should our names be?" Ella asked.

Emma smiled. "We could be the Bradys."

Killian bobbed his head. "We'll be the Brady bunch. I love it."

Emma laughed. "And I love that you have no clue that's the name of a classic TV show."

"Not an inkling," he said with a shrug.

"What about our first names?" Liam asked.

"We should just use the names from the television show. Keep things simple," Killian said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Future me will definitely get suspicious if we introduce ourselves as Mike, Carol, Greg, and Marcia Brady."

"Fine. How about I'll be Tom Brady then? That's a perfectly normal name," he said.

Emma hid her smile. "Sure is. I'll be Lila. Kids, you can be Joe and Sue."

"Those are boring names!" Liam said.

"Don't speak to your mother that way," Killian said.

As soon as the words came out, Killian snapped his mouth shut and looked at Emma.

She laughed. "Wow, that came out pretty naturally."

"I suppose it did," he said.

He had always wondered if he would be fit to be a father. After all, he didn't have the best role model. He figured he was about to find out.

Emma turned to the kids. "Those are your names. Now, let us do the talking. We don't want future us to get suspicious."

...

Emma, Killian, and the kids stopped right outside Granny's. On the way, they had discussed the story they would tell.

"Okay, so we're going to sit down in the booth right behind them. We'll pretend to overhear them talking and then ask them for help," Emma said.

"Can we order ice cream?" Ella asked.

Killian shook his head. "No, we're not here to eat."

Ella frowned. "You're so mean!"

Emma and Killian shrugged and exchanged a look.

Emma tilted her head. "Something else to look forward to."

"Parenthood is sounding quite appealing," Killian said with a groan.

"But we're starving," Liam said. "We didn't have lunch."

"Perhaps you two should have considered that before you skipped school, where I am quite certain lunch is served," Killian said.

Emma laughed and rubbed at Killian's back. "Very fatherly. I like it."

He gave her a wink. "Thank you, love."

"Is everyone ready?" Emma asked.

Liam and Ella were staring at the ground dejectedly, looking as if their dog had just died. They didn't answer.

Killian gestured with his hook to the door. "I believe their silence to be an affirmative response. Let's go."

All four walked up the steps and into Granny's. Emma and Killian looked around the diner, shocked that nothing had changed in 10 years.

They spotted future them sitting in a booth and tried to casually walk by. Emma's gaze moved to her face, trying to gauge if she had aged in 10 years. She noticed a few smiling lines around her eyes, but she figured that meant she had experienced many happy moments in the last decade, which could only be a good thing. Now she was tasked with assuring that those happy moments with her future husband and children continued.

They sat down in the booth behind them. All four picked up their menus and pretended to read them as they listened to future Emma and Killian.

"Love, I do believe you're being unreasonable. Our children have a gift, just like you do. I only wish I had been so blessed," he said.

"Killian, magic is a blessing and a curse. I want our children to have normal childhoods, like neither one of us had."

"But you also want them to be safe. I see no harm in teaching them how to use their magic to protect themselves."

"Because it won't end there. They will want to use it to protect others. They will try to interject themselves into every dangerous situation we encounter. How is that keeping them safe?"

Future Killian sighed heavily and looked down at his plate.

Behind them, Emma and Killian exchanged a worried look. It appeared that their children were right. They were arguing about their use of magic.

Just then, Granny arrived at their table, with a few more wrinkles than they recalled. She eyed them suspiciously. "Don't believe I've seen you around town before."

Killian smiled. "We live in the woods on the outskirts of town. We rarely venture into town."

Granny shrugged and tapped her pen against her pad, seemingly pleased with that answer.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

Emma waved her hand. "We actually need a few more minutes to-"

"Ice cream!" Liam and Ella screamed.

Emma and Killian threw their future children glares.

"Looks like the kids are ready," Granny said. "Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles sound good?"

They nodded their heads so hard Emma and Killian were sure they would fall off.

"Okay," Granny said. "I'll go put that in while your parents decide."

Emma leaned forward and whispered harshly. "Nice try, but we'll be gone before it arrives."

She and Killian moved out of the booth, while Liam and Ella, who had once again adopted pouts, slid out too.

They approached the table where future them sat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing. Are you Emma Swan?" Past Emma asked.

Future Emma and Killian's gazes swept over them and then their children. Emma swore she saw a flicker of recognition in their eyes despite the glamour spells.

Future Emma nodded. "Yes, I am. This is my husband, Killian. And you are?"

Past Emma smiled. "We are the Bradys. I am Lila and this is my husband, Tom."

"Tom Brady?" Future Emma said.

Past Emma continued. "These are our children, Joe and Sue."

"Nice to meet you," Future Emma said. "Can I help you in some way?"

Past Killian nodded. "We hope so. We live in a cabin in the woods on the outskirts of town. You see, we are being terrorized by a witch who also lives in the woods."

Future Emma bobbed her head. "Okay, tell me what's been happening and we'll see if we can help."

Liam and Ella smiled at their use of the word "we".

Past Emma sighed. "It's been awful. We have a cow and three chickens that we use for survival. Well, one day the witch encountered our children and kidnapped them. She held them in her cabin. We were frantic with worry. We looked everywhere. When we found them being held captive by the witch we begged for their release."

Emma smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had run a con and pretended to be someone else. She had slipped back into it pretty easily.

Killian continued for her. "She said she would release them on one condition. We had to give her all three of our chickens."

"She wanted your chickens?" Future Killian asked with an arched eyebrow.

Past Emma nodded. "Yes, we thought it was strange too. But we would do anything for our children, so we agreed. We gave her the chickens and she released our children."

"But I assume it didn't end there," Future Emma said.

Past Killian shook his head. "I'm afraid it did not. We survived on the chickens' eggs. We were starving without them. One day, I was walking in the woods when I spotted the witch's cabin. I noticed the chickens were not outside and I found that to be strange. So I peered inside and saw that they were in cages in the cabin. I then noticed something incredible. They were laying golden eggs."

Future Killian laughed. "Well, better than a golden goose, I suppose."

Past Emma went on. "We realized she must have enchanted them to lay golden eggs. We knew we would not survive if we didn't do something. So we decided to steal one of the chickens back. We would keep it long enough to lay some eggs that we could use to purchase new chickens and then return it to her."

"I'm guessing things didn't go as planned," Future Emma said.

Past Killian shook his head. "They did not. The witch discovered our theft and as our punishment-..."

Liam cut Killian off. "She placed a curse on us!"

Past Emma and Killian glared down at their future son. That was not how the story was supposed to go.

Ella nodded. "Yeah, tell them, Mom. Tell them what that mean, old witch did to us."

Past Emma's mouth hung open. She was usually a good improviser, but they had caught her off-guard. And things had been going so well.

She swallowed hard and turned to Killian. "Uh, why don't you tell them, honey?"

Killian's eyes widened. "Uh...I...You tell it better, sweetheart."

"I'll tell it," Liam chimed in.

Past Emma and Killian exchanged a nervous look, but didn't say anything.

"According to the curse, at midnight on the 13th of every month, we will all turn into chickens. And we will stay like that for a whole week."

Future Emma and Killian's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's quite a curse," Future Emma said.

Future Killian nodded. "Aye, that it is. And the 13th is tomorrow, so I suppose we should get started unless you all want to be clucking for the next week."

Past Emma and Killian smiled. "Thank you so much."

Future Emma looked at her watch. "We have to pick our kids up from school soon and drop them off at their grandparents. How about we meet you outside in an hour and a half?"

Emma didn't react right away. She couldn't have them picking up the kids when they weren't at school.

She shook her head. "Actually, time is of the essence. I was hoping we could go right now."

Future Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll just call my parents and have them pick up the kids from school."

Damn, Emma thought. Problem not solved. Her parents would be frantic when their grandchildren didn't emerge from school. They would call future her and panic would ensue.

Past Emma shook her head. "On second thought, we have a few things to pick up here in town. We'll meet you outside in an hour and a half."

Future Emma and Killian nodded their agreement. They paid the bill and left. Emma, Killian, Liam, and Ella sat back down in the booth.

"What were you thinking? A curse?" Emma said to Liam.

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "Thought it sounded cool."

"But turning into chickens?" Killian said.

"You two didn't seem like you were coming up with anything so I figured I'd help."

"What's going to happen tomorrow when we don't turn into chickens?" Killian asked.

Liam smiled. "Curse broken?"

"Funny. We may not have fixed the marriage of future us by then and then they're going to get suspicious," Emma said.

Killian linked his fingers with Emma. "Don't worry, love. We'll figure it out together."

Emma sighed. "Right now, I need to change you two back and get you back to school. You can just hide around the corner until your grandparents come and then pretend like you've been in school all day."

"What?" Ella said. "We don't get to go with you?"

Killian shook his head. "No, you two are staying with your grandparents where you will be safe and stay out of trouble."

They both crossed their arms over their chests, frowns upon their lips.

"We never get to have any fun," Liam muttered.

Those frowns, however, turned upside down the second their ice cream arrived in front of them. They grabbed their spoons and were about to dig in when Emma waved her hand and made the bowls vanish.

Their mouths hung open in disbelief. She was positive they would start crying.

"Why did you do that?!" Liam screamed.

"That was so mean!"

Killian leaned toward her. "That was rather harsh, love."

Emma waved her hand and two plates appeared before them. They held skinless chicken breasts, broccoli, and apple slices.

Their noses turned down in disgust. They shoved the plates away.

"Yuck! I'm not eating that!" Liam said.

"Gross!" Ella added.

Emma shrugged. "You two need to eat a nutritious meal, not ice cream."

Killian chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Emma and kissed her temple. "I think parenting with you is going to be very fun."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Killian pushed the plates toward them. "Eat up. School will be out soon."

They both reluctantly picked up their forks.

...

End of Part 1

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


	2. Part 2

**Title** : Our Future is Now

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, their children

 **Category** : Romance/Humor

 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope.

 **Summary** : Killian proposes to Emma, but before she can answer, they are sucked into a portal and transported ten years into the future where they encounter their children and future selves.

 **Note** : Thanks for the responses to the first part. Hope you enjoy the last part! ~Steph

 **...Our Future is Now: Part 2/2...**

An hour and a half later, Killian and Emma stood outside Granny's waiting for the future versions of themselves.

"What should we say about where our children went off to?" Killian asked.

"We can say we left them with a friend to keep them safe," Emma replied.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Killian broke it. "Do you really believe their...our...marriage is in trouble?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Future us certainly does seem to disagree about how to handle magic with our kids."

"Love, we've always had disagreements. But we work things out. We compromise or figure things out together. I see no reason why that would change."

"Kids change things," she said. A smile slowly appeared on Emma's lips and she linked her fingers with his. "But I don't believe we'd ever give up on us...not in a million years."

Killian grinned and placed a kiss to her lips. "Neither do I."

He pulled back, his grin quickly fading.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, as she brought her hand to his face.

"Do you think I'll be a good father?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I think you'll be an amazing father. You're already great with Henry."

"It's just that I didn't have the best role model."

"Neither did I. And I was just thrown into being a mother to a ten year old. I had to find my own way. Raising a child from infancy will be new for me too." She paused and then added with a smile. "But we'll figure it out like we do everything else: together."

Killian smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips. She had a way of making him believe anything was possible.

Just then, their future selves arrived.

"Where are the children?" Future Killian asked.

Past Killian replied, "We felt it safer to leave them with friends."

Future Emma nodded. "Good call."

They all piled into Emma's yellow bug, which was still chugging along after all these years, and began driving. They arrived at the edge of the woods and got out.

Past Killian pointed to the right. "It's this way."

They trudged through the woods in silence for a while, until Past Emma broke it. "So how long have you two been married?"

"Almost ten years," Future Emma answered.

"So have we," Past Emma said. "How old are your children?"

"8 and 6," Future Killian answered.

Past Killian chuckled. "We seem to have a lot in common. Our children are the same age."

Past Emma eyed them. "So is it difficult juggling a family with being the savior and the sherriff?"

Future Emma nodded. "It certainly has its challenges. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with my family."

"And what about the magic?" Past Killian asked. "You and your children both have magic, right? Does that cause any issues?"

Future Emma glanced at her husband. "We've had some disagreements about how best to raise the children regarding magic."

Future Killian bobbed his head. "We have, but we always work things out. We're a team."

Past Emma smiled at that. Just then, they heard footsteps behind them. Emma turned around and found Liam and Ella running towards them. She quickly waved her hands and froze their future selves to their spots. She and Killian spun around to glare at the kids.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing here?" Killian asked.

"We came to help," Liam said.

"What about your grandparents? Where do they think you are?" Emma asked.

"Library," Ella said.

"We told them we had some school projects to work on at the library so they dropped us off and said they would pick us up in a couple of hours."

"You two get back to that library right now," Emma said, pointing.

"Please let us help," Ella said.

"We don't want future you guys to get a divorce."

"No one wants that, lad," Killian said. "But our future selves can't see you without your glamour spell or we'll all have a lot of explaining to do."

Liam gestured to Emma. "So then make us look different again. Please."

Emma sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't interfere."

She waved her hand and they returned to Joe and Sue Brady. Emma waved her hand again and unfroze their future selves.

Past Emma gestured to the kids. "Look who decided to join us."

Future Emma's brow furrowed. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"You'll keep us safe, Mo...Ms. Swan," Liam said.

Past Killian and Emma exchanged a look before continuing on.

"So," Past Killian began. "You were saying how you two always work things out."

Future Emma nodded. "That's right. We learned a long time ago that communication is the key to any healthy relationship."

Future Killian smiled. "My wife is correct. We compromise, we try to consider the other's point of view when we disagree. And we look for a solution together."

Liam's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? Then why have you been sleeping on your ship for the last week?"

Past Emma and Killian dropped their eyes, stifling heavy sighs. Future Killian looked down at his disguised son.

"And just how do you know that, lad?"

Liam realized his mistake. "I, uh...I-..."

Future Killian's eyes grew large and his jaw tightened, as he gestured at the boy with his hook. "It was you, wasn't? You're the culprit!"

Liam's brow furrowed in confusion. "Culprit?"

His father's eyes flashed with anger. "Someone has been vandalizing my ship for the last few weeks. I've been staying there overnight to try to catch the miscreant in the act."

Liam, Ella, Past Emma, and Killian exchanged a surprised look.

Ella shook her head. "That's why you've been sleeping on your ship? You mean you two might not get a divorce?"

"A divorce?!" Future Emma and Killian said in unison. "Of course not!"

Future Emma's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Why do you two care about our marriage?"

"Brilliant question, love. And if you, my boy, are not the culprit, then how did you know I've been sleeping on my ship?"

Past Emma sighed. "I think it's time we came clean."

"Came clean about what?" Future Emma asked.

Emma responded by waving her hand. The glamour spells disappeared, revealing all four of their true identities.

Their future selves' mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Liam? Ella?" their mother said.

Their father was staring at the past version of himself and his wife. "What in bloody hell is going on here? Why are there two of us? I haven't had any rum yet today so I shouldn't be seeing double."

Past Emma held up her hand. "We can explain."

Past Killian nodded. "Aye, that we can. You see, we are you two from ten years ago."

"You're from the past?!" Emma said.

Past Emma shrugged. "Yup."

"How did you two get here?" Future Killian asked.

Emma and Killian looked down at their future children, who were suddenly finding their shoes extremely interesting

Their mother folded her arms across her chest, as their father rested his hook and hand on his hip. They leveled them both with their best parent glares.

"Out with it," their mother said.

"Now," their father added.

The kids slowly raised their eyes to meet their parents. Liam licked his lips nervously. "We've heard you guys arguing about us using magic and then dad has been sleeping on his ship for a week. We were afraid you were getting a divorce and it was all our fault."

"So what did you do?" Future Emma asked.

Ella chewed on her lower lip and twisted her hair between her fingers. "We went to a witch in the woods and traded for two magic beans."

Their parents' eyes widened in shock. Future Emma shook her head. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"You could have been hurt," their father said.

Liam shook his head. "She was actually pretty nice. I think she's just lonely." He paused and went on. "Then we found a spell to transport people from the past. We thought that your past selves could remind you guys why you fell in love. But we never actually thought it would work."

Future Killian gestured to his past self. "Well, obviously it did."

Their mother tilted her head. "What did you trade for the beans?"

Liam averted his eyes. Ella said, "Dad's not going to like it."

Their father sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What did you do, son?"

"Well," Liam began slowly. "I think the old witch has a little crush on you."

Future Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Please tell me you did not promise that old hag a date with me."

"Of course not!" Liam said.

"Thank the gods above," Killian muttered. "A date with an old witch is not my idea of a good time."

His wife raised her brow and slapped his arm. "So are you saying if she was a young witch you'd be willing to go out on a date with her?"

Her husband offered her a charming lopsided grin. "No, love, of course not. You know I only have eyes for you."

"Nice save," Past Killian muttered.

Past Emma rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"What did you trade then?" their mother asked.

Liam sighed heavily. "Dad has to give the old witch sailing lessons for a month. And bring her a burger and fries from Granny's."

All four adults laughed. His father nodded with a grin. "Small price to pay. I believe I can handle that."

"And you have to bring her a rose," Ella said.

Their father glanced at their mother. "I draw the line there, loves. I only give flowers to one lady."

Future Killian linked his fingers with his wife's, as she offered him a smile.

Liam shrugged. "Fine, take your chances."

Their parents looked at each other and then back at their children. Their mother shook her head. "We will be discussing your punishment later."

Past Emma and Killian cleared their throats. Emma spoke first. "Go easy on them. They were just scared for their family."

"Aye, they had good intentions," Killian added.

Their parents' expressions softened, as they knelt down before them.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Future Emma said. "Your father and I are more in love than ever."

Killian nodded. "Aye, your mother is right, loves. Every couple disagrees at times. But unlike many we always work things out. We will never give up on each other."

Future Emma smiled. "We are true love. That never dies."

Past Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and placed a kiss to her temple. It was clear that their future was a bright one.

Their parents pulled Ella and Liam into their arms for a hug.

...

Past Emma and Killian stood in front of the house they had dreamt of sharing a future together in. They smiled at each other.

"It looks like we got that future we fought so hard for," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Aye, love, and it seems brilliant."

The house was a little different. There were two bikes left haphazardly on the lawn. A tire swing hung from a tree and they could see a glimpse of a swingset in the backyard.

Once inside, they realized that their future selves had truly made the house into a home. Family pictures hung on the walls and sat on tables. The presence of children was evident. Toys were everywhere. The house seemed to emanate warmth.

All four adults sat down at the kitchen table while the kids went outside to play.

Future Killian and Emma really looked at their past selves for the first time.

Future Killian cocked a brow. "Still retaining my youthful glow."

His counterpart offered him a nod, as the Emmas rolled their eyes.

Future Emma shrugged. "I don't look too different. Few smile lines around the eyes."

Her husband brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You look as beautiful as the day I married you, love."

Past Emma and Killian exchanged a smile, as he placed his hand over hers.

"You seem to have made a very happy life," Past Emma said.

Future Emma nodded with a bright smile. "We have. We're very happy. We've had our challenges, of course, but we love each other more now than we did on our wedding day."

Past Killian and Emma met each other's gazes. They were so in love right now that it was hard to imagine they could be even more in love in ten years.

Future Killian entwined his fingers with his wife's. "When you share a life together, when you share children, you see your love for each other grow everyday. It grows with every mundane moment and every milestone you experience."

His wife nodded. "You experience triumphs and failures, joy and sorrow, tears and laughter together. And you realize there isn't another person in this world or any other you'd rather share those moments with. It makes for a deeper connection, a truer love than I ever thought possible."

Future Killian and Emma looked at each other and kissed, just as their counterparts did.

"It seems we have a wonderful future to look forward to," Killian said.

Emma nodded. "But it's dangerous to know too much of it. We don't want to risk changing the future by accident. I would like to know how Henry is doing though."

Future Emma smiled. "He's doing great. He's a writer in California."

Past Emma nodded. "I'm so glad to hear that. And my parents and brother?"

"All doing very well," Future Killian said.

Future Emma bobbed her head. "We shouldn't tell you more, but a little piece of advice can't hurt." She paused, as she leaned forward. "Don't believe your hook-for-a-hand pirate husband when he says we don't need a plumber because he can fix the sink. Flooded the whole kitchen."

Past Emma laughed, as Future Killian shook his head. "Wait a bloody minute. That was not my doing. I told you. The pipes were corroded. The best plumber in the world couldn't have done any better."

"I'm sure you're right, mate," his past self said with a nod.

Future Killian lifted his brow. "Okay, well, when your new wife tells you she can only cook scrambled eggs and toast, believe her. Your fire alarm will thank you."

His wife swatted his arm. "Hey, one time."

Her husband held up all five fingers on his lone hand. "Five times. In our first year of marriage."

Past Emma shrugged. "I always have preferred Granny's anyway."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, before Past Killian broke it.

He began nervously. "There is one thing I would like to know."

"What's that?" Future Killian asked.

Past Killian looked at them both. "Am I a good father?"

Past Emma reached out and covered his hand with hers.

Future Emma smiled widely, as she glanced at her husband, and nodded. "You are an amazing father."

Past Killian released a breath of air. "Really?"

Future Emma nodded. "Really. You are caring and supportive. You're protective, but you allow them freedom to discover things on their own. You're fun, but you're firm when needed. The children adore you and watching you together is one of my favorite things."

"I told you," Past Emma said, as she squeezed his hand.

His future self nodded. "Learning how to be a good father was not without its challenges, but we faced them together. You must remember no one is perfect. You will make mistakes. You will doubt yourself. The important thing is to learn from those mistakes and always support each other."

Past Killian nodded, as he met Emma's eyes. "We can do that."

Just then, the kids came running inside. Liam carried a huge bouquet of Middlemist flowers.

"Some guy just delivered these for you, Mom," he said.

"They're so pretty! What kind are they?" Ella asked.

"Middlemist," all four adults answered in unison and then chuckled.

Future Emma smiled and eyed her husband, as she took the bouquet. "You can't find these just anywhere," she said. "I wonder who they're from."

Future Killian hid his smile, as she opened the card and read it: My love, Ten years ago today, you made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to become my wife. I am so grateful for every day I get to spend with you and our beautiful children. I can't wait to share many more happy years with you. You are my past, present, and future. There is no one else I'd rather share this journey with. I love you always, Killian."

Both Emmas felt tears fill their eyes. Future Emma threw her arms around her husband's neck. "That was beautiful. Thank you." She pulled back and placed a kiss to his lips. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered one of the best days of my long life. I always remember, love. You know that. No matter what crazy thing is happening, I always honor this day. It was the beginning of our future together."

His wife placed her head on his shoulder, as she looked at her past self. "It's true. He does always remember."

Past Killian grinned. "Seems I'm as romantic as ever."

Past Emma smiled and then her eyes widened, understanding dawning on her. She looked at Liam and Ella. "You picked today to bring us here on purpose, didn't you?"

Liam and Ella shared a smile and then nodded.

"Since we thought our parents' marriage was in trouble, we figured what better day to remind them of their love than the day they got engaged," Liam said.

Past Killian looked at his future self. "I had just proposed when the portal opened and swallowed us whole."

"I didn't even get a chance to say yes," Past Emma said.

Their future selves frowned and gave disappproving looks to their children.

"Sorry," the children said.

Past Killian dug through his jacket pocket, breathing a sigh of relief when he found the box with the ring. He must have somehow managed to stick it in there when they were falling through the portal. He pushed his chair out and knelt down in front of Emma, holding the ring up to her. Tears filled her eyes all over again.

"What do you say, love? How does spending the rest of your life as my wife sound?"

"Say yes!" the kids chanted.

"Yes, I will marry you, Killian!" Emma replied with a huge smile.

A grin appeared on Killian's face, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Their future selves and children clapped as Emma brought her lips to Killian's.

When they pulled back, her brow furrowed with worry. "Wait, will it change things if I accept his proposal in the future instead of ten years ago?"

All four considered this for a moment.

Future Killian shook his head. "I don't believe so. We're all still here, happy as ever. I think the proposal just needed to be accepted and then the wedding will obviously follow when you return to the past."

Killian sat back down beside Emma. She hooked her arm through Killian's and placed her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Aye, love, neither can I," her new fiancé said.

Future Killian leaned forward and gestured with his hook. "Word of advice when planning the wedding: Dwarves and champagne don't mix."

"And careful with your seating arrangements," Future Emma added.

They all laughed and Emma nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."

The children disappeared back outside, as Emma and Killian basked in the glow of their new engagement and their future selves smiled at the memory of beginning their life together.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from outside. All four jumped up and ran to the door, but found that it had a protection spell on it. Both Emmas tried to break it, but were unsuccessful.

Future Killian looked through the window. "Bloody hell, it's Zelena's monkeys. They're after the children!"

Both Killians smashed their hooks against the window to try to break it, but it too had a protection spell. The Emmas tried transporting themselves outside, but that also failed. They were trapped and couldn't help their children.

"What are we going to do?" Future Emma asked, as tears filled her eyes. "They could be killed."

"Wait! Look!" Past Emma said, pointing out the window.

Liam and Ella stood in the middle of the yard, holding hands. They held up their free hands and aimed them at the two monkeys circling them. It took a few tries but they were eventually able to hit their targets. The monkeys burst into flames and then disappeared. The moment they did, the protection spell was broken.

Their parents, future and past, ran outside. Future Emma and Killian got there first and pulled their children into their arms.

"Are you two okay?" their mother asked.

"Did those bloody simians hurt you?" their father asked.

"We're fine," Liam said.

"How did you do that?" their mother asked.

Liam shrugged. "I...I don't know. We just joined hands and we were able to control our magic."

Past Emma smiled and nodded. "Alone they couldn't handle their magic. But together they could."

Past Killian cocked his head to the right, as he eyed their future selves. "Perhaps training them how to use their magic if necessary is not a bad idea."

Their parents exchanged a look. Their mother nodded hesitantly. "Maybe you're right. We can't always be there to protect them."

Her husband smiled, as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Love, our job as parents is to raise independent children who can take care of themselves."

His wife bobbed her head. "You're right. We have to trust in that." She paused and then looked down at the kids. "But your magic is only to be used when necessary. I don't want you looking for trouble or inserting yourselves into dangerous situations. I still want you to be safe and have a normal childhood."

"Or as normal a childhood as you can have here in Storybrooke," their father said. "But you're mother is right. You are not to look for trouble."

"Us look for trouble?" Liam said with a grin. "Never."

All four adults laughed.

...

The six of them stood outside Granny's.

"I suppose this is goodbye," Past Killian said to his future self, before they exchanged a hug. "Take care of my future wife and children."

"Aye, mate, will do," he said.

Past Emma hugged her future self too. "You deserve this amazing life you've created. I can only hope your...our...future is just as bright."

Future Emma smiled. "You have ten years of love and happiness to look forward to. And I have many years of the same."

Past Emma and Killian knelt down in front of their future children.

"You be good for your parents, loves," Killian said.

"And go to school," Emma added.

"Okay," they agreed begrudgingly.

Emma and Killian pulled their future children to them in a hug. They placed soft kisses on their cheeks and whispered "I love you" in their ears. As they released them, they realized they couldn't wait to experience every moment of their children's lives together.

Liam handed Past Emma the magic bean. "Here you go. Safe travels."

Emma waved at all four, before placing her hand in Killian's. She then threw the magic bean down and a portal opened. They smiled one last time at their future selves and children before leaping into the portal. The ground closed up behind them.

"So who wants ice cream?" Liam asked.

All four laughed and were about to head into Granny's when they heard a whistle to their right.

They looked over and found the old witch standing on the sidewalk. Her nose was long with a huge wart on the end. Wiry, gray hair poked out from beneath her black hat. She wore a shapeless striped, gray dress. But they all noticed one strange thing about her appearance: she was wearing bright, red lipstick.

She looked right at Killian and winked. The witch offered him a wide smile that revealed yellowing teeth, most of which were missing. She waved at him with her gnarled fingers and then blew him a kiss.

Killian swallowed hard, as his wife and children desperately tried to suppress their laughter.

"I believe you've got an admirer," Emma said.

"I think she's here to collect on the deal, Dad," Liam added.

Emma nudged Killian with her elbow. "Go on."

He stood frozen to his spot. "Uh...what about the ice cream?"

Emma smiled. "It can wait."

"You hoo," the witch cackled as she waved at him again.

All three of them pushed Killian towards her and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. Killian threw them glares, as the witch linked her arm through his and began to drag him down the sidewalk.

"I'm not sure I can compete with that," Emma said with a laugh as she and the kids headed into Granny's.

...

Emma and Killian dropped onto the ground outside Granny's, right where they had been standing when the portal opened.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian asked, as he stood and extended his hand to help her up.

"Fine," she said, slipping her hand in his and standing.

"Looks like we're back where we belong," he said.

"Yes, we are." Her eyes caught the sparkle of her engagement ring. "I can't believe we're engaged."

"And that we have such an amazing future to look forward to," Killian said.

Emma smiled. "It's hard to believe there was ever a time I was afraid of the future."

Killian grinned. "I told you the future was nothing to fear, love. We are going to have a brilliant life together."

Emma nodded, as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Just as long as I remember never to let you fix anything plumbing related."

"And as long as I do all of the cooking," he said.

Emma laughed, as he tilted his head down and placed a kiss to her lips.

...

 _ **Ten years later: May 12, 2026**_

Emma stood at the sink doing the dishes. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand appear in front of her, holding a huge bouquet of Middlemist flowers. A smile spread across her lips as she felt her husband's lips kiss her neck and then trail up to her ear.

"Happy 10 Year Engagement Anniversary, love," Killian said.

Emma took the bouquet and then turned around in his arms. "Happy Anniversary to you, too. Thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous."

"They pale in comparison to you," he said, as he placed a kiss to her lips.

Emma placed the bouquet on the counter and snaked her arms around his neck, cupping her husband's head to deepen the kiss.

A chorus of "Ewww!" sounded behind them.

Killian pulled back, his forehead resting against his wife's. "Those two always have had an amazing ability to ruin a romantic moment."

Emma smiled. "They do have the worst timing."

They turned around to face their children. Liam hooked his thumb behind him.

"We're going outside to play," he said.

Emma and Killian exchanged a glance.

Killian shook his head. "Not today, loves," he said.

"Why not?" Ella whined.

"Just trust us," Emma said, recalling the monkey attack that had taken place on this day.

The children had become quite good at using their magic. They took weekly lessons from Regina and Emma. But they were only allowed to use it when necessary. Emma and Killian saw no reason for them to be placed in a dangerous situation if it could be avoided.

"Fine," they said, as they quickly adopted frowns.

Emma eyed her children, who could pout like no other. "How about some ice cream instead?"

"Yeah!" they said.

They scrambled to sit down at the kitchen table, while Emma got a carton out of the freezer and whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the fridge. Killian retrieved the bowls and the spoons. The kids quickly filled their bowls, as Emma and Killian watched with content smiles. More ice cream ended up on their children's faces than in their mouths.

They turned to look at each other and Killian entwined his fingers with Emma's, his thumb running absentmindedly along her skin. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on her palm.

Their future selves were right. They were even more in love after ten years. They fell more in love with each passing day.

"I am so glad we got to experience all of these moments together, Emma. Our future was even better than I imagined it to be," Killian said.

Emma smiled. "And just think about what we still have to look forward to."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied, as she leaned forward and kissed him.

They were just about to part when they suddenly felt something cold hit their cheeks. It was followed by an eruption of giggles. Killian and Emma pulled back and brought their hands up to their faces, wiping at the ice cream dripping down their skin.

They turned to look at their troublemakers, who still held their weapons in their hands, aimed right at them.

Killian turned to Emma. "I do believe war has been declared, love."

"Looks like it," she said.

"Prepare for defeat," Killian said to their children.

He picked up the chocolate sauce bottle, while Emma armed herself with the can of whipped cream. The children's eyes widened and they jumped out of their seats. But they were too late. Killian hit Liam in the back of the head with the chocolate sauce and Emma managed to get Ella in the back with the whipped cream. They both went down on the kitchen floor like they'd been struck by bullets.

"I've been hit!" Liam groaned.

"Me too!" Ella moaned.

Killian and Emma stood over their children.

She laughed. "Next time, know your opposition before you declare war."

Liam and Ella exchanged a look before they both waved their hands. Their parents suddenly lost their balance in the whipped cream and chocolate sauce and ended up on the floor right along with them.

The kids started laughing uncontrollably and Emma and Killian couldn't help but join in. The children soon piled on top of their parents and a very sticky tickle fight ensued.

Emma finally grabbed a napkin that had fallen on the floor and waved it above her head. "We surrender. We admit defeat."

"Next time, don't let your guard down. "You both taught us that," Liam said, as he high fived his sister.

They both rolled off their parents and collapsed onto the floor. Killian turned to his side and met his wife's gaze. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek, his thumb swiping at her skin.

"You've got a little something right there," he said.

Emma scooted closer to him, her own thumb going to his lips. "You have a little something right here," she whispered.

She soon replaced her thumb with her lips.

"Not again," Liam groaned. "Cover your eyes, Ella."

Killian pulled back and smiled at his wife. "No, you two watch closely. This is what true love looks like."

Emma nodded. "This is what happiness looks like. This is what we want for you two."

"Yuck!" Liam said. "No way! I'm never kissing a girl!"

Killian laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "I'll check in with you in five years, son, and see if that's still how you feel."

"Boys are gross!" Ella declared.

"They can be," Emma said.

"Hey!" Killian objected.

Emma smiled and brought her hand to his face, as she met his eyes. "But they can also be smart and brave and funny and handsome and kind and so romantic. Ella, you would be lucky to find a man like your father."

"That's better," he said softly. "And your mother is all of those things and more. She is my saving grace and my guiding light. Son, I can only hope you find a woman like your mother."

Liam and Ella shrugged, unmoved, and then stood up. They sat back down in their chairs and proceeded to finish their ice cream.

Emma made a move to stand, but Killian encircled her waist and pulled her down on top of him. She giggled, her lips an inch from his.

"Our ice cream is melting," she said.

Killian brushed a piece of sticky hair back from her forehead. "Your lips are sweeter," he whispered.

Emma laughed and squeezed her eyes closed, as she dropped her forehead to her husband's. "That was so corny."

Killian frowned. "I prefer romantic."

Emma opened her eyes and met his gaze, before pressing her lips to his. This was a memory they would file away with all of the happy ones they had made in the last ten years. And it would be joined by many others in the coming years.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
